Salvatore Charm: Katherines Revenge
by mysticurse
Summary: Damon struggles threw the hard times, Elena stays by his side, Letting him know that she is here for him. And also, The safest bitch in town is back, And she's not too happy.
1. Irritation

I paced for hours wondering where Stefan could be. Has he left me? Has something happened to him? I thought to my self. I let out a loud sigh of frustration and worry as I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and dialed a familiar, Irritating person. The phone rang twice then they finally picked up ''Where's Stefan?'' I questioned in a rather bitchy tone, I didn't care about my tone though. Especially at this moment. ''Oh hello to you too Katherine.'' Damon said threw the phone in a snarky tone. I rolled my eyes as I heard hesitation in his voice ''Where's Stefan?'' I asked again pausing in between words. ''I don't know, Call back when I give a damn. Bye!'' Damon said in an unpleasent tone that set me off even more. He hung up the phone and my anger grew even worse. I called back, Slamming the numbers down on my phone angirly ''Hello, You have reached the voicemail for Damon Salvatore, The eternal stud. He could careless about what Katherine wants. You're a beeeeeeep'' I heard Damon fake a voice-mail that was rather rude. ''Damon! This isn't funny!'' I fumed as Damon tried to hide his snickering. I started tapping my foot rapidly as I got impaitent ''If you don't start giving me answeres right now I will come down there and you will pay. And might I add there will be a blood bath?'' I said threw frusteration. I heard Damon sigh ''I haven't seen him.'' He finally told me. I nodded to myself as I chewed on my lip. Where could he be? ''Right.. Well if you do, Tell him to call me.'' I said as I hung up.  
I tilted my head, Whiping my dark hair brown to the side. I brang up Elena's number and rolled my eyes at the thought of just having to call her and hearing her too optomistic voice, I sighed and called as I held the phone up to my ear ''H..Hello?'' Elena answered, Her tone was rather nervous for someone who was scared of nothing, Or so she seemed. ''Elena, Just the girl I was trying to forget. Look, You wouldn't know where Stefan was would you? Or are you too busy sleeping with the other guy I also slept with?'' I asked in a cocky tone. Elena sighed as I lifted my eyebrows and looked at my nails, Waiting a reply. ''Stefan? No, Haven't seen him.'' She said in a rather odd tone. ''Have to go though, Busy busy me.'' Elena said as she hung up on me. ''Rude.'' I said to myself as I returned my phone to my back pocket. I was sure about three things at this point, One.. They knew where Stefan was. Two, They were going to pay. And three, Well it looks like I'm paying a visit to Mystic Falls.


	2. No words for the wounded

I ran up the stairs and headed out side, Not having a car wasn't a problem for me. I seen a nice looking car parked across from our place, I headed over to it as I smashed the drivers side window. Quickly unlocking it and jumping inside. I hot wired the car at vampire speed and was on my way. I drove as fast as the car would go, Wondering what they did with Stefan and which way to kill the both of them. I gripped on to the steering wheel as the anger flew threw my veins, Finally I hit Mystic falls. I turned into the drive-way of the Salvatore boarding house, Parking the car quickly I got out and slammed the door. Hearing the remaining glass from the window fall to the ground, I stormed up to the door at vampire speed. I stood there thinking about being polite and knocking, But that thought flew out of my head quickly. I kicked open the door as all was silent in the house, I lurked around the corner and still seen no Elena nor Damon in sight.

I stood there for a few minutes as I heard a low muffle of a voice ''I know you're here, I can hear you.'' I said, Letting the 'Hear' drag on. I felt a cold breeze behind me and then Damon appeared in front of me. ''Where's Stefan?'' I repeated for the third time, Damon shrugged casually with a smug expression ''Don't know, Don't care.'' He said then gave me a cocky smiled. I rolled my eyes ''You do know, And you are going to tell me.'' I said with raised brows, Damon smiled a rather pleasant smile. That did it, He was dead. I lunged forward at Damon as something grabbed me and threw me down on the floor, What ever it was or who ever it was, Was now on top of me. ''Leave him alone!'' Elena growled at me. My face grew shocked, She was.. A vampire?

My eyebrows furrowed together as Damon let out a low laugh ''That was awesome, Though this is better.'' He said as he watched us a little to closely, Elena gave him a disapproving look as he put his hands up in surrender ''Sorry baby.'' He said, Apologizing. I grew even more shocked. Elena got off me, Dusting her self off. I stood up ''I have to admit I'm impressed.'' I said, Trying not to sound shocked by all the new facts I was learning. ''So now, I'll repeat it for the last and final time. ?'' I asked dusting myself off as well and shooting Elena a dirty look. Elena and Damon exchanged glances as I narrowed my eyes at them. ''He's..Dead.'' Elena said looking down at the ground, Her voice filled with anger and yet sadness. I brushed off her words, Never thinking it could be true. Then it hit me like a thousand bricks, He is really dead.


	3. Thoughtless Soul

My jaw dropped and everything felt blurry, ''No! NO!'' I screamed at her, Damon bowed his head in silence. My world had fallen a part, Before there was so much to live for knowing that I had met Stefan and that we would be together for eternity. And now I had nothing, No family.. No Stefan. Though I'd never let them see how upset I was, No I could never do that. I sighed to myself ''Well It's about time.''I said pausing, I said those words like I meant them. But really, I didn't.. I was crushed. I flipped my dark brown hair and looked up at a confused Elena and Damon. ''I was sick of him always being around anyways'' I said playing off the hurt that lied deep with in me. ''But aren't you-'' Elena started, Her face that was just like mine now had no similar emotions as to what I ever showed. Here she was, Crying, Sad and broken and then there was me, Who would never dare show that vulnerable side of me. If I ever did, Even for a split second I would never be able to be the strong, Bitch of a person that I am now. Damon hushed her as I could see even him holding back his tears, I mean his brother was gone and here he was still standing. I have to give it to him, He's stronger then I thought he ever was. Damon showed no real emotions, No crying at least. I guess he must of been numb.. Like me. Damon looked over at Elena grabbing her hand ''What's going on between you two?'' I said narrowing my eyes at there hands then looking up at both there precious faces. ''Does that really matter?'' Elena started, Angry for some odd reason. ''I know you want us dead, Even more - Me dead. I'm the one who killed him! So if you're going to kill anyone, Kill me.'' Elena said furious but the sadness still lingered threw her brittle tone. I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips ''Now, I never said I'd kill you. In fact, I'll just leave right now.'' I said in a soft yet devious tone. Elena cocked an eyebrow as Damon went to speak, But I was already gone.

**Elena's P.O.V**

Katherine was gone with in seconds, I felt the breeze of her leaving so suddenly. I looked up where she had just been standing moments before, I shook my head slowly in confusion as I parted my lips. I turned my head towards Damon, Pushing my long brown hair behind my ear. Why did she leave? I asked myself, Better yet - Why didn't she kill us? Damon had the same confused look on his face, But he seemed deep in thought ''She's up to something.'' Damon said as he looked at me giving me a sympathetic look. I nodded slowly ''No shock there.'' I said as I crossed my arms against my chest. I wasn't scared, well at least not for me. For Damon I was, If Katherine hurt Damon I would kill her.

Everything was silent in the house, No words were said ever since Katherine had left. Everything around me seemed to have shattered, And yet still some how seemed perfectly O.K. Mostly because I still have Damon, and Jeremy. The two main people I could never live with out, And yet just a month ago it was Stefan. Everything was about Stefan, I was so in love with him and then I turned into this monster and killed him. But he hurt some one I love, He deserved to die.  
I looked over at Damon whom was sitting next to me on the couch, He still seemed like he was in deep thought. My poor Damon, How could I do this to him? Take away his last family member, Probably his one reason for existing. The sadness started rushing over me again, I fought back my tears as best as I could ''Damon, I'm so sorry.'' I let out threw clenched teeth, Trying not to cry again. Damon looked over at me, His expression was blank. And that hurt the worst, He looked at the ground then back up at me, Giving me another sympathetic look. But why give me one? He is the one who just lost his brother, And his girlfriend was the one who killed him. ''_Elena.._'' Damon said slowly, I felt that overwhelming pain and hurt feeling go threw my body, Like a thousand lighting bolts hitting me at once. I knew what he was about to say, But I couldn't let him say it. ''No Damon, Please **don't** do this to me.'' I begged while chocking back tears. Damon let out a sigh of sorrow and hurt. I watched him, Awaiting an answer. This time, I was afraid. ''Elena..'' He started again, But this time I could tell he was trying to be more calm, Stable even. And this time I wasn't going to interrupt. ''There are things I have done in my past, I have killed _so_ many innocent people.'' He grieved ''They were a sister, A brother, A mom, A dad, A son or daughter to somebody out there, And at that point.. The point where you are just** so** hungry that you don't know what you're doing. Where you just hold that innocent persons life in your hands, And yet at that moment all you care about is your hunger.'' He paused recognizing how many lives he had took, I listened intently, Knowing how easy it was to take some ones life now. ''And then you** kill** them, And your whole body feels empty, Hallow. And then you just feel so..'' He paused searching for the right word ''_Guilty_.'' I admitted, He nodded. Not wanting to admit it but did anyways. ''Exactly. You did it for a reason Elena, Not a very good one mind you. But you were protecting me, As I would do for you. I would save you in a heartbeat. No matter who was in my way.'' Damon said as he met my eyes, I couldn't tell how this conversation was going to end.. But I still listened because every word Damon said.. Mattered. '' You are so new at this, You haven't quit figured out all your emotions or how to control them properly. I can't be mad at you when I'm the one who put myself in this position.'' He told me, And _there it was. _**His guilt**, Him pinning this all on himself. ''Damon, This isn't your fault.'' I told him grabbing his hand, I seen his lip quiver and that's when I new, The second I killed Stefan.. I killed a part of Damon too. ''It is, Elena! I did this, I changed you! I should of known how heightened your anger would be towards Stefan.'' The anger started to show through his tone, He quickly brung his arm up and then back down, His fist colliding with the coffee table - Breaking it into two. I jumped at the sound of his fist breaking the table as he looked over at me in an apologetic way. ''Damon, Stop.'' I said, My tone stern. Damon slouched back on the couch letting a painful sigh out. I stared at him for a few seconds then moved closer to him, Slowly putting my arms around him into a deep embrace. ''I'm so sorry.'' I repeated, Feeling like a broken record. But sorry couldn't fix this, It couldn't bring his brother back. ''I know.'' He said in a hushed tone as he lightly stroked my hair. I knew he was letting the tears fall, And so was I. Damon tightened the hug, Knowing this was the one thing he needed most. ''Lets just.. Forget about this.'' Damon said quietly, I pulled back quickly looking at him with confusing ''But he's your brother..'' I said trailing off. Damon put a finger to my lips, Hushing me. ''I know, I know. But I can't think about this, I can't.. Deal with it.'' Damon said, Looking as though he might burst into tears. I nodded in understanding, Everyone copes with things in different ways, This just so happens to be Damon's way of coping._ I'm not sure if I can forget_, Scratch that. I know I can't forget, But for Damon I'll not bring it up. Not any time soon any ways. ''Okay.'' I agreed almost silently. ''Thank you.'' He mouthed, As he pulled me back into that warm hug. **I'm so sorry Damon** was all I could think to myself.


End file.
